Daddy and Kota
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Baby Young wakes up in the middle of the night and Daddy takes her for a walk. Everett/TJ Grace/Eli


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with my first Stargate Universe one shot. This popped into my head driving back from Gloucester with Katie, my mom and my sister. We were listening to the radio and Michael Buble came on. I was trying to picture Michael in my head and suddenly turned to Katie, don't worry, Mom was driving and said that he and Everett look alike! That got us both thinking and well, here we are. Have fun!

Oh, side note. Grace is going to be in this but it's not going to be tied into my Grace story as we don't know the fate of TJ and the baby or if the baby is a boy or girl or what the hell happens with the Alliance. Just thought I'd throw that out there so no one is confused.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everett placed a kiss on TJ's shoulder as Kota Clare Young started crying in her crib that the crew had built for her.

"I'll get her." Everett said as he got up.

"You sure?" TJ asked, her exhaustion clear in her voice.

Everett nodded and kissed her on the mouth this time. "I'm sure. We'll go for a walk. You go back to sleep."

TJ smiled. "Kay."

Everett pulled on his shirt before moving to Kota's crib. He smiled softly at his four month old daughter. She'd gotten his hair but TJ's eyes. Everett carefully picked Kota up, wrapping her in the blanket Grace made her. The blanket had belonged to one of the crew members and Grace had gone around collecting everyone's Icarus base patches before sewing them in the pattern of Kota's name.

"We're gonna go for a walk so Mommy can sleep." Everett said softly as he opened the doors to his and TJ's quarters. He stepped out into the hall and shut the doors again. "Alright, let's go see if anyone is on the Observation deck."

Everett made his way down the halls with Kota safely tucked in the crook of his right arm, his left hand patting her bottom gently to try and calm her down some so she didn't wake the whole ship. She'd done it before, Everett smirked. His daughter had a good set of lungs on her.

They passed by the control room and Everett could hear Rush in there, muttering to himself. Everett shook his head as he looked down at Kota. Rush had not taken well to Kota being around. Though seriously, did he think TJ's growing stomach was a tumor? It didn't matter though. Kota was loved by everyone else on the ship, especially her godparents, Grace and Eli.

Everett entered the Observation deck and was pleased to see it was empty. Kota loved the colors of FTL and TJ and Everett often brought her here when she was having trouble sleeping.

Shifting his hold on Kota so her head was laying on his shoulder, Everett rubbed her back and started singing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace and TJ leaned against the opposite sides of the door frame leading to the Observation deck, listening to Everett sing At The Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis to Kota. Grace had dubbed the song to be TJ and Everett's shortly before Kota was born when she found Everett listening to it on repeat on her iPod. Grace still couldn't figure out how Everett got her iPod but that wasn't the point. When Grace had found him, he'd been staring at TJ sleeping with a soft, gentle smile on his face. Grace knew the song fit them perfectly.

"She's a Daddy's girl." TJ said softly.

Grace gave a quiet laugh. "Oh that's great. I grew up a Daddy's girl. As nice as it is, it does make life a bit more challenging."

TJ smiled. "Think they'll be like you and the General? With the link?"

Grace shrugged. "All depends if Kota inherited the gene. If she did, there's a chance she'll be advanced like me and yeah, they could have the link." she yawned. "I'm gonna go back to bed before Eli notices I'm missing and thinks I left him for Kota again."

"You did." TJ said with a smirk.

Grace returned it. "Well he doesn't need to know that."

TJ chuckled quietly as Grace smiled one more time at Everett and Kota before walking away. TJ looked back at her little family and decided to leave Everett and Kota to their 'Daddy/Kota time'. They'd be back to the room soon and they could all sleep for a few more hours.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*smiles* Yeah, if the baby is a girl, I see Everett and the baby being like Jack and Grace. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
